Confidence
by etymology
Summary: You'd think a guy like him could get a girl like her. But she was Gabriella Montez, and he was Troy Bolton. So that changes everything. [Troyella, Oneshot]


Confidence

By: Kuippo.Sweetheart

------------------------

You'd think a boy with his confidence, good looks, and charm could get a girl like her. But she was Gabriella Montez. She is the girl that makes his heart skip a beat with a simple glance. She is the girl that makes him go weak at the knees when she smiles. She is the girl that makes his breath catch in his throat when she laughs. She could do all these things to him, and he had no control.

Troy finds himself stuttering and mumbling incoherent things, trying to find the right words to say. Then his cheeks go red, and he knows she pretends not to notice. She knows he has a crush on her. But why doesn't she do anything about it? Because…She is Gabriella Montez.

Troy took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He ran his hand through this hair only for it to land in its original position. He studied his appearance. He had to look good for this. His eye's darkened slightly as he groaned. Troy leaned over the sink. His hand reached for the faucet, turning it slightly. He cupped the water in his hands and splashed it onto his face.

This was it. He was really going to do this. He had actually planned it all out. But that didn't take away the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ready?" Troy asked his reflection. He would have punched the mirror, but this was a school restroom. He turned his body to the door, taking in a deep breath once again. _Here I go…_

Troy exited the boys' restroom and scanned the millions of students. He glanced at the clock on the wall. _11:04_

She would be at her locker now. He jogged over to her, excitement now building inside of him.

"Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella turned her head, looking for the person who had called her name. Her brown curls cascaded around her shoulders.

"Oh, hi Troy." She greeted politely with a small smile. She placed a book in her locker and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I need to talk to you." Troy blurted out immediately. His cheeks reddened a little.

"Okay…" Gabriella waited for him to continue. She shut her locker and leaned against it. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alone. Like…in our spot." Troy muttered. Gabriella nodded slightly at him. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies, as he smelt her vanilla perfume.

"Ah, I see. Do you want to go now or after lunch?" Gabriella blinked at him innocently. Troy bit his lip, pretending to think about his answer.

"N-now…would be good." Troy replied about thirty seconds later. He grinned a little as she turned.

"Alright-y, but I better not miss my lunch." Gabriella giggled a little; Troy chuckled along with her.

"You won't, I promise." Troy and Gabriella walked in silence. Their hands brushed past each other's a few times. Troy blushed a light shade of pink. Gabriella just looked in the opposite direction innocently.

"So Troy, what's so important that I'm missing out on eating?" Gabriella asked simply. She ran her fingers along the plants, feeling their rubber-y texture. She turned her head to him suddenly. She bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Troy took a deep breath. He already knew things weren't going to go well. "You see…" His voice trailed off. "The thing is…" He stopped once again, taking in another breath.

"Troy, is this going anywhere, anytime soon?" Gabriella asked softly, looking at the plants once again.

"N-not really." Troy mumbled and she let out a tiny laugh.

"Whatever it is," Gabriella paused to wink at him, "I'm sure you'll tell me soon." Ending with that, she was down the stairs. She was on her way to the ice-cold lettuce and grilled chicken.

Troy sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. That was most definitely not the way he wanted this to go. He never knew how hard it was to ask a girl out. He tried to convince himself that Gabriella was just another girl, but she really wasn't. She is smart and beautiful. She is funny and innocent. She is better than any dream girl Troy could ever imagine. She _is_ Troy's dream girl. He knew this is one girl he can't let slip away.

A sudden gust of wind smacked him in the face. Troy knew that, that was his wake-up call. That smack in the face was enough to kick his senses in. Before Troy knew it, he was running down the stairs and in the direction of the cafeteria. He had no idea what he was going to do or say. He was just going to let fate step in. If he really is meant to be with Gabriella, then he will do something when he walks into that cafeteria.

Troy skidded to a stop once he entered the room. As he glanced around, she was the only person he could see. She was just sitting there innocently. He felt himself smile, starting to walk over to her. Troy felt the distance between him and Gabriella grow, which was something he was _not_ happy about. He now realized that when fate actually did step in, everything became a lot more difficult.

Troy took a dramatic turn and jumped up on top of the nearest table.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Martha Cox, the hip-hop dancer, asked him curiously. Troy ignored her. He was on a mission. No one or anything was getting in his way right now.

"Gabriella Montez!" Troy exclaimed from the top of the table. He didn't know the cafeteria became noticeably quieter.

"Troy…Troy get down from the table right now!" Gabriella said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Not before I ask you something." He replied loudly. A small smile spread onto his face. Gabriella quickly replied with a smile of her own.

"Okay, then ask me down here…off of the table." Gabriella said between clenched teeth.

"Nope." Troy stated happily. "I want _everyone_ to hear this." He nodded slightly. Gabriella was suddenly worried; he wasn't going to embarrass her was he?

"Why?" She asked desperately. Her eyes were very wide now. She bit her bottom lip, blinking twice.

"It's good, don't worry." Troy winked at her. Gabriella felt the worry leave her, and was now very curious.

"Just ask her already!" A random voice yelled from somewhere in the vast cafeteria.

"Gabriella," Troy cleared his voice for affect, "I love you."

That was it. The whole cafeteria was silent. Gabriella just sat there, blinking a few times.

"What?" She breathed, trying to regain her composure.

"I. Love. You." Troy said, pronouncing each word slower now.

"Oh." Gabriella said simply. She looked slightly angry as she grabbed Troy's hand. She pulled him forcefully down from the table and out of the cafeteria. Troy had a goofy grin plastered on his lips the entire time.

Gabriella stopped in the hallway. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. Troy waited for her to speak first.

"I…I just…. The thing is…" Gabriella stuttered and looked down. Troy smiled, oh how the tables have turned.

"You love me too?" Troy questioned. He lifted her head up to look her in the eyes. She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I know." He smirked. Gabriella giggled softly.

She stood up on her tiptoes and planted a quick, short peck on his lips. And that was it.

_End._


End file.
